The Reign Of Kovu And Kiara
by Vitani825
Summary: Kovu and Kiara are the King and Queen of the Pridelands. Their children are the future of the Kingdom and will make many new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King characters.**

**A/N: I decided to rewrite this story again because the ages of the cubs were getting confusing. I also changed the title.**

Kiara and Kovu are now King and Queen of the Pridelands. Their quadruplets are now three months old and were curious cubs. They always tried to walk a distance from Pride Rock but were either caught by their Mom or Dad. The heir to the Kingdom is Malika. She has Kiara's coloring and nose and Kovu's green eyes. The second born is also a daughter named Nala, after her Maternal Grandmother. She has Kovu's coloring and nose but has Kiara's red eyes and has bangs like Vitani. The third born was a male named Asani. He is and exact copy of Kovu but has Kiara's red eyes. The last born was also a male named Imara. He has Kiara's coloring, Kovu's mane color, nose and green eyes.

"Lets go play hide and seek girls," Asani said.

The boys saw that their sisters were walking around the plains when they stopped to greet them.

"We'd love to play hide and seek with you," Malika said.

The cubs played hide and seek for hours until it was time for bed. The next morning, a rogue arrived at the waterhole with her young cub who was about three months old. Kovu decided to check out the rogue while he was out on patrol with Zazu. Upon reaching the waterhole, Kovu saw the female rogue carrying her cub by the nape of his neck as she walked towards him. She set her cub in front of Kovu.

"Good morning, my name is Sauda and this is my son Tau," Sauda greeted.

"Its a pleasure to meet both of you, my name is Kovu," Kovu said.

"Right back at ya," Sauda replied.

"Where are we?" Sauda asked.

"You two have entered the Pridelands, where I am the King," Kovu answered.

"Tau and I have never been here before," Sauda said.

"Where have you been living?" Kovu asked.

"We've been living in the Jungle for the last few months but we just wanted a change of scenery," Sauda said.

"You'll be welcome to live at Pride Rock since we'll need another huntress in the hunting party," Kovu said.

"I'd love to hunt in a group since solo hunts can get quite dangerous," Sauda replied.

"I'll agree to that," Kovu said.

Kovu has led Sauda and Tau to Pride Rock so they could get introduced to the pride. Upon reaching the den entrance, Kiara walked out with her parents, Vitani and Kopa. Tau hid behind Sauda in fear that the pride will hurt him. Sauda assured him that he won't be harmed. He walked out from behind Sauda and gave a bow but stood straight up when he was told that he didn't need to bow.

"Who are you young one?" Kiara asked.

"My name is Tau, I came here with my mother Sauda," Tau introduced.

"Its nice to meet both you and Sauda," Kiara said.

"Who are all these lions?" Tau asked.

"The lioness you see before you is my mate Kiara and next to her is her twin brother Kopa, my twin sister Vitani, and the elder lions are Simba and Nala, my parents-in-law," Kovu introduced.

"You sure have a big family," Tau commented.

"I also have four cubs roughly your age," Kovu said.

"Thats great since I have no siblings," Tau said sadly.

"You'll make friends in no time with your friendly nature," Kovu said.

A while later, Kiara and Kovu's cubs came up to the den entrance and introduced themselves to the newcomers. Tau immediately saw how nice Malika and her siblings were to him and Sauda. Many hours had passed and it was bed time.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been six months since Tau and Sauda have become Pridelanders. They have become friends with everyone in the pride. Tau has grown up and his mane is growing longer. He has also grown fond of Malika. Malika felt the same about Tau. Sauda saw the look of hope in Tau's eyes that he and Malika will become mates in the near future. Over the last few weeks, Vitani and Kopa have spent time together making love. She recently found out that she was pregnant. Kopa was happy about becoming a Dad. Vitani called the pride over to give them her great news. They all walked over and listened to what Vitani wanted to say.

"I'm pregnant with Kopa's cubs," Vitani said.

The pride congratulated her on her impending Motherhood. She was happy to hear all the supporting comments from the pride members. Kovu walked up and gave Vitani a nuzzle. He told her that she'll be a wonderful Mom. She blushed and gave Kovu a noogie. Kovu gently pushed her away as he didn't expect the noogie. Kopa rolled his eyes and walked over to Kiara.

"Those two have a better relationship than you and I do," Kopa said.

"Of course, they had an older brother to annoy but we have no other siblings," Kiara said.

"I know, but sometimes I wish we had a brother," Kopa complained.

"We can't get everything we want," Kiara said.

"Unfortunately," Kopa replied.

The pride got called for an emergency meeting. Rafiki told the pride that Simba would soon die. Kiara and Kopa walked over to see Simba laying down on his side with Nala standing over him and sobbing with her head hanging. Kovu walked over to Nala and sat down beside her. Nala wrapped her arms around Kovu's neck and sobbed in his thick mane. Her heaving sobs made it hard to breathe. Kovu tried to calm her down by rubbing her back with his paws. Nala eventually was calm and broke away from the embrace. She thanked Kovu for all the comfort he gave her. He said it wasn't a problem. Simba woke up to look at the pride. He used what was left of his strength and sat up.

"Save your strength Simba," Kovu said.

"I am not going to be living much longer anyway so..."

Simba was interrupted by a coughing fit. He fell into unconsciousness. Kovu asked what the symptoms of Simba's illness is. Rafiki told the pride that the symptoms are tiredness, coughing fits, headache, labored breathing and fever.

"What illness does Simba have anyway?" Kovu asked.

"He has pneumonia and only has a few hours to live," Rafiki confirmed.

Simba finally regained consciousness and hated to see the pride sad. He wanted them to be happy that he will be going to a better place to be reunited with his parents. The pride tried to be happier but it was hard for them to lose such a valued member of the pride. Simba's illness hit his only living family the hardest and he couldn't blame them. A few hours later, the great King Simba has finally passed on to the Great Kings of the Past. Rafiki sprinkled sand all over Simba's body and sending his spirit into the stars. The pride mourned for the death of Simba but knew that he will be happier where he is now. Rafiki had Kovu carry Simba's body to a spot near the waterhole where he can be buried. Kovu did so but he found it hard to keep from crying. However, he started crying when he started walking off of Pride Rock. Rafiki started following him to the waterhole where Kovu set Simba's body onto the ground. Kovu sat down and bowed his head still crying. Rafiki walked up and stood next to Kovu.

"Its about time to dig a grave," Rafiki suggested.

Kovu did as he was told and set Simba in his grave and then sat back down. Rafiki layed a hand on Kovu's shoulder.

"You may be a weird monkey, but you're still a good friend," Kovu commented.

"Thats nice to hear," Rafiki said.

Kovu and Rafiki walked back to Pride Rock and held a Memorial service for Simba.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months after Simba's death, Vitani gave birth to a litter of three cubs. One was a male and the other two were female. She and Kopa decided to name their first born Safiya. Safiya has orange fur like Kopa, she has Vitani's nose and blue eyes. The middle cub is named Nuka; after his deceased Uncle. He has light tan fur, a red mane tuff, Kopa's nose and red eyes. The youngest is named Adia. She has orange fur like Kopa, Vitani's nose and bangs and Kopa's red eyes. The pride looked over at the newborns and just thought they were so adorable. Vitani licked the top of her cub's heads. The royal heirs and Tau came over to greet the newborns. The pride spent half the day at Vitani's side admiring the newborns. Tau saw how small the newborns were.

"Were the four of you ever that small?" Tau asked.

"No, our Mother and Uncle grew up in the Pridelands and had an abundance of food," Malika said.

"What about your Dad and Vitani?" Tau asked.

"Dad and Aunt Vitani grew up in the Outlands with their Mother Zira and older Brother Nuka," Imara said.

"Could you tell me how your Dad and Vitani came to be?" Tau asked.

"Well, Dad told us that he and Aunt Vitani were born within the last few weeks of our Great-Great Uncle Scar's reign," Malika started.

"How far apart in age are those two anyway?" Tau asked.

"Dad was born a few minutes after Aunt Vitani was," Malika answered.

"Any other twin births in your family tree?" Tau asked.

"My Great-Grandfather Mufasa and Great-Great Uncle Scar were twins and my Mom and Uncle Kopa are twins," Malika answered.

"I wish I had at least one sibling," Tau said.

"You can't get everything you want in life," Malika replied.

"I guess," Tau replied.

After a while of talking, the hunting party got ready to hunt.

**A/N: Simba may be dead but the living is able to communicate with him whenever they need him for Guidance. I know I killed Simba, but I thought he would die almost a year after Kiara and Kovu stepped up as King and Queen.**


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few months, Vitani and Kopa's cubs were growing into curious wanderers. They would constantly leave Pride Rock to explore. They would get caught by Vitani each time and be brought back to the den. Their protests would not faze Vitani as she would scold them for leaving the den without permission. The now young adult Malika, Nala Jr, Asani, Imara and Tau rolled their eyes at the three young cubs. Vitani gave them a stern look and the five adolescents gave looks as if to apologize. Vitani nodded at them and continued to scold the cubs.

"You three know better than to wander off, you could've gotten hurt," Vitani scolded.

Kiara walked by Vitani and gave her a smirk.

"What was that for Kiara?" Vitani asked.

"You sound just like my Dad," Kiara replied.

"I'm nothing like Simba," Vitani replied.

"Yeah," Kiara said sarcastically.

Vitani stuck her tongue out at Kiara as Kiara walked over to Kovu.

"You're such a cub sometimes," Kiara said.

"Daddy's girl," Vitani shot back.

"Hey hey, knock it off you two," Kopa scolded.

"Sorry Kopa," Vitani said.

"Thats better," Kopa said giving Vitani a nuzzle.

Malika decided that it would be fun for just her and Tau to spend time together. Tau liked that idea so he followed her to a cave in behind Pride Rock. Nala Jr, Asani and Imara were wondering what Malika and Tau will be doing by themselves. Over the next few hours, Malika and Tau were alone and Malika was in heat. Tau couldn't resist her scent. Until he couldn't contain himself anymore, he mounted her. She let it happen as she was enjoying ever minute of it. After a while of mating, Malika and Tau were both drenched in sweat and were panting. They were glad that they did it. After they cleaned up at the waterhole, they walked back to Pride Rock. They hoped their parents won't be furious that they mated so young.

A few weeks later, Rafiki confirmed to the pride that Malika was pregnant with her first litter. Malika and Tau hoped for support and not be exiled from the pride. When Kiara and Kovu went to talk to them, they were happy about the news.

"You're not angry?" Malika asked.

"Of course not Malika and Tau," Kiara said.

"We'll be Grandparents," Kovu replied.

"Yes you will," Malika said.

As time progressed, Malika had her first pregnancy bump. She will be due to give birth in a couple of months. Safiya, Nuka Jr and Adia were happy that they soon won't be the youngest in the pride. Malika was also told that she would give birth to twins. She was happy about it and pulled Rafiki into a hug. Rafiki was surprised at Malika's sudden action but accepted the embrace. They broke away from the embrace a few seconds later.

"I can't wait until our cubs arrive," Malika said.

"Me neither," Tau agreed.

A couple of months later, Malika gave birth to her first litter. In her arms layed a male cub and female cub. She licked the top of their heads and asked for her parents, siblings and mate to step forward. Tau saw his cubs and gave Malika a lick on the top of her head. Kovu walked over and nuzzled Malika. Kiara did the same.

"They're really beautiful," Kovu commented.

"Thanks Dad," Malika said.

"What have you decided to name them?" Asani asked.

"We've decided to name our son Kovu and our daughter Bianca," Malika answered.

Bianca has apricot fur, white underbelly, green eyes and Tau's nose and she is the first born. Her twin however has chocolate brown fur, tan underbelly, a black mane tuff, Malika's nose and green eyes. He was also the second born. Safiya, Nuka Jr and Adia ran over to see Malika holding her newborn cubs in her arms.

"Hows it going Uncle Kovu?" Safiya asked.

"Just fine Safiya," Kovu replied.

"Your cubs are beautiful Malika and Tau," Adia commented.

"Thanks Adia," Malika said.

"When can we play with the cubs Aunt Kiara?" Nuka Jr asked.

"Not until they are a few months old," Kiara answered.

"Oh," Nuka Jr replied.

"Don't worry, the first few months of life go faster than you think," Kovu said in hopes to comfort his nephew and nieces. The triplets felt better about not being able to play with their baby cousins.


	5. Chapter 5

The cubs of Malika and Tau were now three months of age. They were exactly like their Mother in the curiosity and wisdom department but had their Father's friendly personality mixed in as well. The twins loved to play with their older cousins since they were close in age. Kovu woke up to both of the twins pulling on his tail as he sat up and chuckled. He really loved his Grandchildren.

"Hiya Grandpa," Bianca greeted.

"How are you two this morning?" Kovu asked.

"We're just fine," Bianca answered.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Bianca asked.

"They are probably still sleeping," Kovu answered.

"Oh," Bianca replied.

After a while, Kovu went out to hunt himself something to eat. He stalked in the tall grass and had his eyes on a zebra. After he made his kill, he brought the dead zebra over to the waterhole and started eating. After a while, he decided to sleep for a few hours. At Pride Rock, Kovu Jr and Bianca went to find their cousins and asked if they wanted to play tag. The older cubs agreed to it and they went out on the savanna to play for a while. Meanwhile, Kovu was having trouble sleeping because of a headache that was starting. He drifted out of sleep and sat up. The next thing he knew, his stomach started to hurt. As he got to his feet, he decided to sit back down since he felt as though he may pass out. He heard the cubs playing as they were running towards him. The cubs stopped playing and walked over to Kovu.

"Are you feeling okay Uncle Kovu?" Safiya asked.

"Yeah, you look awful," Adia commented.

"I don't feel well at all," Kovu replied.

"Do you need one of us to fetch Rafiki?" Nuka Jr asked.

"That would be appreciated," Kovu replied.

Safiya went to fetch Rafiki while Adia helped Kovu walk back to Pride Rock. Nuka Jr volunteered to stay with the twins. Once at Pride Rock, Adia walked Kovu into the den so he can lay down. A few minutes later, Safiya arrived at the den entrance with Rafiki. Kovu sighed with relief knowing that Rafiki will be able to find out what is going on. Rafiki walked into the den and told everyone to leave so he could examine Kovu. The pride did what they were told and waited outside of the den. Rafiki asked Kovu how he was doing. Kovu told him he didn't feel very well at all. Rafiki nodded. Kovu was not happy that he was feeling sick.

"When did you start feeling sick?" Rafiki asked.

"A few hours after I ate," Kovu answered.

"What did you eat this morning?" Rafiki asked.

"I ate a zebra," Kovu replied.

Rafiki started feeling Kovu's forehead and pulled his hand away frowning.

"You have a high fever," Rafiki replied.

"I also feel achy in my joints, my head and my stomach is upset," Kovu said.

"I think you have come down with food poisoning, all you need is a week of bed rest," Rafiki said.

"What else?" Kovu asked.

"I think I'll need to stay here for the week and cure you of your illness," Rafiki said.

"That sounds great Rafiki," Kovu replied.

Rafiki told Kovu to get back to sleep. Kovu did as he was told as Rafiki walked out of the den.


	6. Chapter 6

The pride gathered around and waited for Rafiki to say what he needed to say. He wasn't very happy about what he was about to say but he had to inform the pride.

"Kovu will survive but he is very sick," Rafiki said.

"What illness does he have?" Malika asked.

"He has contracted food poisoning," Rafiki replied.

"Thats awful," Tau said.

"What are his symptoms?" Vitani asked.

"He has a fever, a headache, achy joints and an upset stomach," Rafiki said.

"That sucks," Vitani complained.

"Life is not always fair Vitani," Rafiki said.

"I know," Vitani said.

A few hours later, Kovu decided to walk out for some fresh air. He sat in behind Pride Rock hoping to settle his upset stomach. It proved to be impossible when his stomach turned and he began to throw up. He stopped throwing up after a few minutes and walked over to the waterhole and get a drink. After quenching his thirst, he walked back to the Pride Rock den to lay down and go back to sleep. A few hours later, Kovu found himself behind Pride Rock having to throw up once again. Today was just not his day. Vitani decided to check up on him. Kovu didn't notice that Vitani was sitting next to him while he was still throwing up. After Kovu stopped throwing up, he almost died of embarrassment from Vitani staring at him. She looked at him apologetically and told him that she was worried about him.

"I imagine the others are worried about me as well," Kovu pointed out.

"I wish that you weren't sick," Vitani replied.

"Me too," Kovu said.

A while later, Kovu went back to the den and hopefully get back to sleep. Rafiki kept his word about staying at Pride Rock to make sure Kovu recovers from food poisoning. The pride was told to stay out of the cave and let Kovu sleep. The two young cubs were worried about their Grandpa and hoped that he would recover soon so he could play with them. Rafiki assured them that the illness will be gone within a week. The cubs smiled at Rafiki for cheering them up. A few more hours had passed and the whole pride including Rafiki were sleeping just outside of the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

A week has passed and Kovu was cured of food poisoning. He was finally able to spend time with his Grandchildren since it made them happy. Kiara was also glad since that night would be the first night since the last time she and Kovu would sleep close together. Safiya, Nuka Jr and Adia decided it was time to play hide and seek with Kovu Jr and Bianca. Vitani decided to sunbathe on top of Pride Rock and Kopa decided to join her. Kovu and Kiara went out for a walk out on the savanna to make up for the time they haven't spent together for the past week. A few hours later, Kovu Jr and Bianca told their older cousins that they wanted to spend time with their Grandparents. The triplets said their goodbyes and went to find their parents. Kiara and Kovu saw their Grandchildren coming up to them.

"Hey Grandma and Grandpa," Bianca said.

"How are you two doing today?" Kovu asked.

"Fine but kinda tired from playing hide and seek," Kovu Jr replied.

"I was never able to play games when Vitani and I were your age," Kovu said.

"Vitani wasn't allowed to have fun either?" Bianca asked.

"Nah, our Mother Zira trained us to be killers," Kovu answered.

"I'd hate not being allowed to have fun," Kovu Jr said.

"Me too," Bianca replied.

A while later, the whole pride was back at Pride Rock. Malika and Tau walked over to their cubs and nuzzled them.

"Hi Mom and Dad," Bianca said.

"Did you two have fun today?" Malika asked.

"Yeah, Safiya, Nuka Jr and Adia played hide and seek with Kovu Jr and I for a while," Bianca said.

"After a while, Bianca and I decided to spend time with your parents," Kovu Jr said.

"Where's Aunt Nala and Uncles Asani and Imara?" Bianca asked.

"They're just coming up next to the cave," Tau replied.

The twins went up to greet their Aunt and Uncles. They were happy to see them since they've been out for a while. Many more hours had passed and the pride was sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Time has passed and the twins were now a year old. Bianca was now getting ready for her first hunt. Her Mother was surprised at how fast the time has gone. A few hours later, Bianca was named a huntress and would soon lead the hunting party in a couple of years and also be Queen of the Pridelands. Kovu Jr was really proud of his sister as was the rest of the pride. Kopa and Vitani's triplets congratulated Bianca for her successful first hunt. Bianca was glad to be praised.

A few more months have passed and Safiya has been looking for companionship in a rogue. She'd been feeling left out since her siblings excluded her out of their games. Kovu noticed that Safiya is like Vitani was as a teenager. Safiya looked over at Kovu and asked him what he was thinking. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"You're so much like your Mother," Kovu said.

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Safiya said.

"I've been feeling lonely and wanted to find some companionship," Safiya said.

"You'll find it somewhere," Kovu said.

"I think I'll take a walk," Safiya said.

Safiya went out on a walk that lasted a long time. While on her walk, she bumped into a rogue lion. He was scrawny and had a black Outlander nose, red eyes and dark brown fur. Safiya thought he was gorgeous. The lion looked at Safiya and started stuttering.

"Oh come on now, I'm not that gorgeous," Safiya said.

"Sure you are," the lion said.

"Wait a minute, back up," Safiya warned.

The lion kept moving closer as Safiya turned and ran. He caught up to her and mounted her. She struggled under his weight as he had his way with her. She roared as loud as she could. Meanwhile, Kovu was out on patrol and happened to hear Safiya crying out for help. He ran close to the Outlands where he saw that Safiya has been violated by a rogue. The rogue jumped up and ran away. Safiya curled up and was shaking violently. She wondered how Kovu was going to react and if he'll let the pride know what happened. Kovu walked over to Safiya and nudged her gently.

"Safiya, you're safe now, the rogue is has left," Kovu said.

Safiya sat up and looked Kovu in the eyes. She was ashamed about what happened to her. Kovu wrapped his arms around Safiya as she buried her face in his mane. It took a while for Safiya to be totally calm after having cubs by force. Safiya looked up at Kovu again.

"What is the pride going to say?" Safiya asked.

"They'll probably ask what happened to you and you'll probably tell them that you thought you were going to die," Kovu said.

"I wish I was dead," Safiya said.

"I hate it when teenagers say that," Kovu said.

"I wanna go home," Safiya said.

Kovu led Safiya back to Pride Rock so she could tell the pride what happened to her on the savanna. The pride waited for Safiya to speak until Vitani spoke out.

"Alright, whose the Father of this cub?" Vitani asked.

"Vitani, be patient, Safiya hasn't said what happened to you yet," Kovu said.

"Go on Safiya," Vitani said.

"I was out walking and this rogue violated me," Safiya said.

"I was out on patrol and heard Safiya roaring and decided to investigate," Kovu said.

"Are you okay now honey?" Vitani asked.

"Yes, no thanks to you Mother," Safiya snapped.

"Safiya, don't talk to your Mother that way, she cares about you," Kopa scolded.

Safiya stuck her tongue out and ran into the cave.

"Please, Safiya didn't mean what she said, she's just all shook up," Kovu said.

"She's my daughter...

"Excuse me, our daughter," Vitani interrupted Kopa.

"Don't interrupt me Vitani," Kopa scolded.

"Kopa shut up!" Kovu said.

Safiya watched from inside of the cave. Her Father and Uncle going at each other over something that happened to her. She walked out and stood between Kopa and Kovu.

"Stay out of this Safiya, this is none of your business," Kopa said.

"Don't fight, I'm sorry about what happened today, and Mom, I didn't mean what I said to you, Dad please, leave Uncle Kovu alone, he was only trying to be helpful," Safiya said.

Kopa and Kovu stopped glaring at each other and looked at Safiya. They knew she had a point. Safiya also told them she had Zazu fetch Rafiki a few minutes ago. Rafiki arrived at the cave a few minutes later.

"Make way, coming through, Safiya, if you would step in the cave and I'll be there in a minute," Rafiki said.

Safiya did as instructed. When Rafiki finished with examining Safiya, he has pleasant news to share with the pride. They all looked at Rafiki and wondered why he was smiling.

"Safiya is pregnant," Rafiki said.

"I knew it! If I ever find the bastard who violated my daughter, I'll rip him apart," Vitani exclaimed.

"Now now Vitani, calm yourself," Rafiki said.

"Yeah, there is no need in bloodshed, whats done is done, just live with it," Kopa said.

"I know, it'll be hard to face the fact that I'll be a Grandmother in a few short months," Vitani said.

"You'll get used to it, Kiara and I sure did," Kovu said.

Kovu looked over at Bianca and Kovu Jr glaring at him. Kiara mouthed a sorry and the twins nodded. Kovu thanked Kiara for saving his butt after the looks Bianca and Kovu Jr gave him.

"So, what gender is Safiya's cub going to be?" Kovu asked.

"Its going to be twin girls," Rafiki said.

The pride was very happy that Safiya will be giving birth to twin daughters. A few months later, Safiya cradled two white cubs. They both had a black Outlander nose and blue eyes. The pride looked at the newborns with smiles on their faces. Vitani and Kopa nuzzled their Granddaughters lovingly and asked Safiya what she was going to name them.

"I've decided to name them Kali and Kitani," Safiya said.

"Those are nice names, you decided to honor both me and Kiara by giving your daughter a name combining our names," Vitani said.

"Exactly," Safiya said.

The twins were sleeping soundly as the pride looked at them longer. Safiya was happy that the bad experience she had with a rogue a few months ago gave her beautiful daughters.


	9. Chapter 9

When Safiya's daughters turned six months old, they wandered out of the cave to explore but were caught by their grandmother.

"Grandma let us go," the twins exclaimed in unison.

"Kali, you and Kitani are so much like your mother, aunt and uncle were when they were cubs," Vitani said.

"How so Grandma?" Kali asked.

"They would always be curious about places beyond Pride Rock and would wander off to places they weren't supposed too," Vitani explained.

"I never want to get hurt or lost," Kitani said.

"We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt or lost," Vitani said.

"Grandma, where did we come from?" Kali asked.

"I'll let your mother tell you when you are a little bit older," Vitani said.

"We really want to know Grandma," Kali said.

"In time you'll know," Vitani said.

"Where's Grandpa?" Kitani asked.

"He's still sleeping," Vitani said.

A few minutes later, Kovu Jr and Bianca walked out of the den and greeted the new day.

"How are you two this morning?" Vitani asked.

"Just fine Aunt Vitani," Bianca said.

"Do you mind watching Kali and Kitani for a while?" Vitani asked.

"We don't mind," Bianca said.

"Alright, the four of you have fun," Vitani said.

The two young adults took the cubs out on the savanna to walk around. Kali and Kitani were enjoying themselves even with their cousins babysitting them. Kovu Jr asked them if they wanted to play tag.

"That sounds like fun," Kali replied.

"You're it," Kovu Jr said tapping Kali's shoulder.

The other three ran around as Kali ran after them. She managed to tag Bianca after a few minutes of running. Bianca ran after Kovu Jr but he was too fast for her.

"Come on sis, you can do better than that," Kovu Jr taunted.

"Oh yeah?" Bianca shot back.

Bianca finally managed to catch up with Kovu Jr and tagged him on his leg. Kovu Jr ran around and then tagged Kitani and in turn she tagged Bianca.

"Oh sis, you're it again," Kovu Jr taunted.

"I'll get you again," Bianca replied.

After a few minutes, Bianca tagged Kovu Jr again. The game was stopped abruptly when a cry for help was heard. Kovu Jr perked up his ears and followed where the cry was coming from. He ran over to the waterhole and noticed that Kitani was whimpering and holding her paw in pain.

"What happened to you?" Kovu Jr asked.

"I twisted my paw while I was running," Kitani sobbed.

Kovu Jr lifted Kitani up by the scruff and carried her back to Pride Rock. Bianca and Kali followed suit. Once they got to the cave, Safiya became worried.

"Oh my baby! Is she okay?" Safiya asked.

"She'll survive Safiya, but her paw is hurting," Bianca said.

"What happened to your paw Kitani?" Safiya asked.

"I twisted it," Kitani said.

Kovu Jr walked over to Safiya and handed Kitani to her. Safiya cuddled Kitani until she felt better. Kitani was calm after a while and hoped that her paw will not hurt so much in a day or two. Bianca decided to go fetch Rafiki and have him examine Kitani's paw. As luck would have it, Rafiki appeared by the cave entrance and walked in.

"I sense that you needed me," Rafiki said.

"Yes we do, Kitani twisted her paw and we need you to check it out," Safiya said.

Rafiki got a look at Kitani's paw and confirmed it to not be broken. The pride was happy that Kitani will be able to play in a couple of days. Kali was not too happy since she doesn't want to play without Kitani. It was mid afternoon when Kopa woke up. The pride was beginning to think that he would never wake up. He walked over to where Rafiki was still standing.

"What is it Rafiki?" Kopa asked.

"Kitani twisted her paw and won't be able to play for a couple of days," Rafiki said.

"The poor girl," Kopa said.

"Its about time you woke up lazy bones," Kovu said.

"Grandpa, he was tired," Kovu Jr said.

"Oh sorry, I thought you just wanted to be lazy," Kovu said.

"I actually was tired," Kopa said.

A couple of days had passed and Kitani's paw was feeling much better. She played lots of games with Kali under the watchful eyes of the pride. Kovu Jr and Bianca were glad that they were going to be two in a few months. That meant that Bianca will be training to become the next Queen of the Pridelands.


End file.
